Body Warmth
by Secretive Pixie
Summary: Usually, Gillian loves listening to Cal speak about cases and such, that she sometimes even completely zones out when hearing his calming accent. Not this time.
1. Chapter 1

Body Warmth

**Summary: **"_Move it Gillian! This was supposed to be relaxing and fun for you! Just follow me, I'm the expert when it comes to hiking."_

Gillian Foster was becoming more and more irritable every moment she heard that annoying British voice. Usually, Gillian loves listening to Cal speak about cases and such, that she sometimes even completely zones out when hearing his calming accent. Not this time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cal stomped down the hallway on his way to Gillian's office to check up on her. Cal was getting more and more excited for Christmas every moment closer it got. You'd think he was a seven year old boy by the way he acted. His giddy and cheerful self finally arrived at Gillian's door, peering in to see her hunched over in her chair, staring at the papers scattered randomly across the surface of her desk. Sighing, he walked in.

"Foster! How are you going to spend your Christmas break? You and Alec going on some romantic getaway?"

Cal always enjoyed taunting Gillian when he didn't have a case. Loved seeing her get all huffy-puffy and annoyed.

Gillian looked up from her desk. "No, Cal. We aren't going on a vacation this year. I'm not even sure _we_ will be spending this year together." Gillian sighed,

Cal wasn't really sure if they were breaking up, or if they were going to try and repair they're marriage. Gillian was always quiet about these things and kept to herself. Cal always wished she'd open up a bit more.

"Oh, uh, well Zoe has Emily this year and I'd be happy to spend my holiday somewhere with you if you'd like. How about that, luv?", his voice attempting to still sound cheerful.

"That's very thoughtful of you Cal, but I might spend this year alone if that's alright. I plan on spending my break getting fat on eggnog and singing Christmas carols. You won't want to hear me sing Christmas carols." Gillian nervously laughed,

Cal laughed at her sad attempt to lighten up the situation. "Alright, luv, that's okay. Just remember you got a place to come to when you're all out of eggnog, and you're tired of listening to your own voice." Cal smirked.

Gillian watched as Cal left her office, before returning to her paper work that she had been hardly paying attention to anyway.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Finally, _Gillian thought to herself. She half-carried her body to the door so she could go home and try to enjoy this miserable Christmas. On her way out she saw Loker and Cal talking up a storm near the entrance. Obviously both on their way out.

"Hey guys, enjoy your break. Merry Christmas." Gillian half-shouted so she would be heard over their non-stop chatter.

Loker turned, surprised. "Merry Christmas!" He exclaimed.

Cal looked over. "Merry Christmas Gillian, enjoy that eggnog." Cal smiled.

Gillian turned, opening the door to the cold, icy wind blowing across the lot. Off she went.

***

**End of this chapter, and more to come. Reviews please! That's the best part about writing fanfic. I can handle criticism! **


	2. Chapter 2

_What the heck? _Gillian wondered as she was woken from the freezing temperature in her house. Gillian quickly got up and snatched a blanket from the end of her bed to keep warm. She walked to the thermometer to check the temperature when she noticed that it was completely broken. Not having anyone to fix it, and being horrible at fixing those kind of things herself, she decided to go to a friends.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cal rushed to the door, tripping over all of his hiking equipment he planned on bringing on his one week hike. He quickly got up to see who could possibly be visiting him this early on Christmas.

"Gillian? Hello, luv!! Change your mind about spending Christmas alone? I could use some company, if you'd like." Cal said excitedly.

He really hoped Gillian would change her mind and come spend Christmas with him. He didn't have as much fun alone, and he's never spent Christmas with Gillian before, either.

"Actually I wasn't planning on this.. My heater in my house broke, and I have absolutely no idea how to fix it. You really wouldn't mind if I stayed with you?" Gillian asked,

"No, luv. Actually I was just packing up for a trip I take every year Zoe has Emily. I'm going to go on a one week hiking trip! Are you okay with coming, luv?" Cal asked,

"Well, I'm not really the outdoorsy kind of person, but since you've gone on this trip before, and you seem to come back in tip-top shape every time, it can't be that dangerous.." Gillian said,

"Right. You'll enjoy it! I do every year." Cal smirked ask he imagined how she'd react one their first night out at temperatures of -30. This was going to be fun.

"Alright so we'll swing by your house to pick up a few things you'd like to bring, and then we'll get going."

Cal said, getting more and more excited to leave by the minute.

He really didn't know how she was going to like the cold weather, since they wouldn't be staying in a cabin. Cal didn't even know if Gillian knew that they'd be spending they're nights out in a tent, but I guess she'd be finding out sooner or later.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gillian quickly crammed as many things as she could into the hiking backpack Cal had given her. _How is this supposed to hold enough things for a week?! _Gillian thought to herself. Just then, Cal walked in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, luv!! You don't need THAT much clothes! We're only gone for one week! You'll only need about one pair to change into. We won't be getting too much opportunities to freshen up anyway." Cal smirked.

"One pair?! Cal, I can't wear the same thing for half a week.. That will be horrible!" Gillian exclaimed,

"Don't worry, you'll have a great time! You don't really notice it once you start hiking. It'll be fine, Gillian." Cal said, trying to make Gillian feel better.

"Now lets put our backpacks in your car and get going. We don't want to start hiking to the campsite when it's late. It's more safe when it's still light out." Cal said.

"Oh alright.." Gillian said, annoyed.

***

**Hope you liked it! Review please! I can handle criticism! Next chapter coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

After about 4 hours of Cal listening to all of Gillian's "what ifs" they arrived at the place they'd be starting they're hike. While popping a few Tylenol for the headache Gillian had given Cal, Cal went to grab their supplies.

"This is it!" exclaimed Cal, apparently very proud of where they'll be hiking.

"Um, Cal? Where's the path? All I'm looking at is a forest, a THICK forest.." Gillian sounded worried.

Cal sighed. He could tell this was going to be a long trip, a very long trip. "Well, that's because we aren't going to be following any paths. I've got a compass. That will do, alright luv?" Cal said. He really couldn't wait to get going to see Gillian's reaction.

"Well, do we get service on our cell phones out here?! What if we get lost? What if we see a bear? It's getting pretty cold, so will we be alright through this weather?" Gillian whined,

_Here we go with the "what ifs" again _Cal thought to himself. "You said it yourself that I come back in tip-top shape each time, so you are just going to have to trust me, alright?" Cal said, frustrated.

"Fine. I'm the one who asked to come on the trip, so I'm going to have to trust you then.. I guess I'm ready to go." Gillian said. You could just see it on her face that she was slightly scared about entering the bush like this. _Ughh. Can't turn back now. Might as well give it a try. _Gillian thought.

"Alright then, follow me. We'll get through here in no time!" Cal cheerful exclaimed.

Off they went, trudging through the thick bush, each carrying a backpack. By looking at each backpack you'd notice Gillian's was a bit more stuffed. Probably from all of the clothes and such she shoved in when Cal wasn't looking.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

About an hour had passed since they left the car, and Gillian was starting to get a bit tired. Despite it only being about 3:30 in the afternoon. She definitely hadn't done this before.

"Move it Gillian! This was supposed to be relaxing and fun for you! Just follow me, I'm the expert when it comes to hiking." Cal joked. He'd promised Gillian that they'd take a break 10 minutes ago, so he thought this would be a good place to relax for a while.

"Are we actually taking a break, Your Highness?" Gillian sarcastically joked. Secretly, she was starting to enjoy this. It felt good to be out like this. Not having to worry about anything, really.

"Well since it's only about 3:30 I thought we'd hike until around 9 tonight and then get a fresh start in the morning so we can make it to the campsite in about 2 days. How's that sound, luv?" Cal said,

"Cal, that's 5 hours and 30 minutes longer.. My toes are already feeling numb, AND I'm a bit tired now." Gillian sighed,

"Well lets just see how we're doing later, if you get more tired, we'll call it a night, alright?" Cal said.

"That sounds okay to me. I'm feeling good now, so lets keep going." Gillian happily said,

Cal could tell Gillian was starting to enjoy this. He was just hoping that she would be okay when they do decide to call it a night and try getting a rest. If Gillian thought her house felt cold when her heater was broken, wait until she sleeps in this weather.

***

**Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter should be up soon. Once again, review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, Guys. Sorry for such a long wait. Went on a trip, and came back to a crashed computer. Hope I still have interested people! Again, really sorry!** **On with the story. :)**

* * *

It was starting to get really dark and Gillian was starting to get frustrated with herself. The bottoms of her feet felt frozen from all of the snow that had dragged itself in there, and she was starting to doubt packing so many things. _Oh boy, my back is going to hurt when I get home.. I will definitely be going to the spa.. _Gillian thought to herself.

"Cal, can we PLEASE stop now? I feel half dead! And my gloves are all wet. Please?" Gillian whined. She really was starting to get tired… and cold. _Geez, how long does it take to hike to a campsite? _She wondered.

"Alright, Foster. You aren't the greatest trooper, you know that right? I'll set up the tent right here. Wouldn't want to hurt your precious hands by making you help or anything." Cal joked. "Just go sit yourself over there, luv. It'll be done in no time."

Gillian half carried herself over to the broken tree she was going to rest on.

_How am supposed to last 6 more days out here like this?? I better be nice and cozy tonight or there sure won't be a happy camper tomorrow.. _Gillian scoffed to herself.

10 minutes had past and there was Cal, starting to bring his backpack into the tent they'd be spending the night. A very tiny tent for that matter.

"Come on over Foster! All set up, and it might be a bit squished tonight, but that's alright." Cal called. He was starting to feel a bit exhausted himself.

Gillian walked over, feeling completely motionless from the hiking they'd done this morning. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted, cold, tired, and I have a headache. I'm going to ATTEMPT to get some rest so we came make it right to the campsite tomorrow, hopefully." Gillian said.

"Alright luv, I'm just going to have a snack, then I might as well go to sleep early so we can get a fresh start in the morning!" Cal exclaimed. He couldn't wait to get to the campsite. He always enjoyed the outdoors and hiking through bush, not really knowing exactly how to get to the destination. Taking risks was fun to him.

"Yeah.. Fresh start.. Goodnight, Cal." Gillian said, exhausted.

"Goodnight, luv." Cal said, finishing up his granola bar he had opened a few moments ago. He quickly got up and made is way over to the tent to settle in. Curling up to the right of Gillian, and trying to move over as much as possible so that she'd have enough room. _This really is a small tent.. _Cal thought.

* * *

Through the night, the wind really picked up, making it very cold in the tent. All the snow had been blown against the walls and it started freezing. I guess Cal underestimated the weather, or he would have packed a lot more things to keep warm with. Having snow in both Cal and Gillian's shoes, and on top of that the wind was starting to freeze it each time a large gust of wind came. They'll just have to suffer through it over the night and try to get to the campsite as quickly as they possibly can tomorrow.

***

Gillian woke to darkness surrounding her. It was obviously still the middle of the night, so the cold must have woken her up. Only feeling one slightly warm thing next to her: Cal. _How is he sleeping so heavily!? Well I'm not going to get any sleep at all unless I get some warmth.. I wonder if he'd wake up if I just scooted over a bit? That's what I'll do.. If he wakes up, I'll fake sleep. Perfect. _Gillian thought to herself.

Nudging over a little more than she planned, Gillian kept as quiet as she could. _He's so warm! I should of thought of this earlier.._ Gillian thought. Resting her head towards Cal, she slowly started drifting back to sleep. What she didn't know was the Cal was in fact a light sleeper and had been awake all along. _Well if she tried using me as heat when I was "sleeping", then I have the right to move closer to her. _Cal thought. He slowly slid his arm around her to try and pull her closer. While he pulled her closer, a sleeping Gillian nudged her head over, resting right on his chest. _This is warm.. I should have thought of this earlier. _Cal thought.

Slowly Cal drifted off to sleep, leaving both Cal and Gillian closer then they thought they'd be on this trip. Closer then they had ever been, really.

* * *

Cal finally woke up at around nine, much later then he wanted to. Just then did he realize that not only were him and Gillian closer then they should be, but they were practically hugging each other.

_Well this is cozy. _Cal thought to himself. _Wonder what Foster's gonna say when she sees us like this. No point in movin' if she's sleeping. Don't want to wake her, or anything. _Just then Gillian stirred, still half asleep. Cal found it rather amusing that she ended up nudging over closer to him, instead of curling up away from him, like he was expecting.

Bored, but not wanting to move just yet, he let his mind wander to his favourite TV show, House.

_What would House do to Cuddy if he was in a situation like this? _Cal thought. _Hm, he'd cop a feel. _

_No, won't do that to Foster. Ah, why not. She's sleeping. Wait, no. I won't. _That's when Cal noticed Gillian yawn and wake up, taking in her surroundings.

"Cal? You awake?" looking over, Gillian realized how close she actually was to him. "Woah, Cal. Close much?"

"Hm, Ah, what luv? I was sleeping, you just woke me up. Ya know Foster, just because I'm sleeping doesn't mean you get to snuggle with me." Cal said, smirking.

"Very funny, Cal. Not my fault my mind decided to move to the warmest thing closest to me when I was sleeping. That's what you get for bringing such a thin tent." Gillian said, blushing._ Great, Cal's going to see right through my little lie there. Why do I even bother trying to lie to him?_

"Right, luv. Truth is, I secretly snuggled with you when you were sleeping." Cal said, laughing.

"Ya know, Cal. Just because I'm sleeping doesn't mean you get to snuggle with me." Gillian said, copying what was said to her moments ago.

"Ha. Funny luv. Now you ready to get going? I'd like to have a nice cabin to sleep in tonight, and if you want that too, then we better get going. Get up" Cal said, playfully.

"Oh man you wont believe how much I want that. Let's go slowdy poke." Gillian said, laughing.

Laughing, Cal got up and went to start packing up their supplies. What Gillian didn't know was that Cal had indeed seen right through the little lie she said to him. _Nice try, luv. _Cal said to himself.

****

**Sorry for the long wait! I was on a trip and I didn't have access to the internet, then when I got back, my computer crashed. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews please! That's the best part. Tell me what you liked And disliked please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Finally packing up and ready, it was approximately eleven in the morning. Not exactly the time Cal wanted to leave, but It'd have to do. Just when they were about to get going, Cal noticed something.

_Oh great.. _Cal thought. "Foster! Have you seen the compass? I haven't seen it since last night.."

"Please tell me you're kidding. I haven't seen it either Cal. You DO know how to get back right..?" Gillian said, exasperated.

"Uh, yeah luv. It would just be a lot easier if I had a compass so I knew exactly how to get back."

"We're lost. You're not the only one who knows when someone is lying, Cal. Should we head back? We're obviously not going to find the cabins now.." Gillian said. She was starting to get worried that they wouldn't be finding their way home anytime soon.

"Great. You're right, Foster. Get home early any spend the rest of the holidays at my house? I'd like some company." Cal said. He was hoping that she would actually agree to stay at his house. He was positive he wasn't the only one who wanted to have company this year.

"I'll make a deal. You get us out of here in one piece, and I'll stay. If not, we're both going to have a boring Christmas this year." Gillian joked.

"Deal." Cal said, playing along. _Bring it, Foster. _Cal laughed to himself.

They started off, at what Cal thought was north, and decided to keep walking in that direction until they find something to help them get back. The plan didn't go too well. After hours of walking in the same direction, it slowly started to get dark, washing out any chances of seeing in the darkness.

"Foster, we gotta camp out until the morning if we don't want to get lost even more. Is that okay, luv?" Cal said, tiredly.

"Sure, Cal. I must look half dead. I sure feel like it too. Come on, lets set up the tent." Gillian said, yawning.

"Sit down, luv. You're too weak to set up the tent anyway. Leave it to me. I've got a lot more muscle then those scrawny arms you walk around with." Cal teased.

"You wish, Cal Lightman. Beat you in an arm wrestle any day." Gillian said, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, Foster." Cal said, laughing. "Seriously though, luv. Just sit down for a bit until I've set it up. Have some food. Top pocket on my backpack to the left." Cal said, tossing the backpack over to where Gillian was planted.

"Thanks, Cal." Gillian said smiling.

After the tent was put up, Cal and Gillian lied down, much closer then last time instead of trying to nudge over in the middle of the night. It wasn't nearly as cold as it was last time, so that was good.

"Gillian, you awake?" Cal whispered, looking over at her.

"Yes, Cal?"

"Sorry, luv. Should have been more careful with that stupid compass. I'm sure this isn't the greatest way for you to be enjoying the holidays.." Cal said, sadly.

"No, Cal. This is probably the most fun I've had in years. I should be thanking you." Gillian said. She truly did mean every word. Not until that moment did she realize how much happier she was with Cal then anyone else in the world. Even when they are lost in the middle of no where during Christmas holidays, and Cal saw. He saw every emotion on her face. Happiness, appreciation, love…

_Love. _Cal thought to himself. _If only she knew that I feel the exact same way.. _Cal thought.

"Same here. G'night, luv." Cal whispered to her.

"Goodnight, Cal."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review please! Tell me what you liked AND disliked! Chapter 6 should be up real soon. Almost done typing it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Cal woke to an empty tent. Panicking, he rushed out to see if Gillian was outside.

"I got a bar! Nope, lost it again." Gillian yelled to Cal.

"Luv, get down off those rocks before you fall and crack your head open. You are NOT going to get signal out here anytime soon, and if you do, it will only last a second. Now come down before I have to worry about a unconscious body on top of being lost." Cal said, laughing.

"You know, Cal. Why cant I try and lead us back? I was in Girl Scouts when I was 10. I know a little sumthin' sumthin' about being lost." Gillian turned, facing Cal.

"Oh of course. The magic of the Girl Scouts. Why didn't you tell me this fabulous news earlier? We would have been home yesterday." Cal said, rolling his eyes.

"One chance. You watch how quickly we're out of this place." Gillian said, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Lead the way Oh Wise One." Cal said, laughing.

And so Gillian lead. Stopping for snack breaks on the way.

* * *

"Ya know, Cal. This looks a lot like where we first camped out, no? Actually I'm darn sure this is exactly where we camped out." Gillian said, smirking at the dumb founded look on Cal's face.

"Luck, Foster. Pure, luck." Cal said, smirking.

"Oh knock it off, and set up the tent, macho man. Might as well camp out earlier since I know exactly how to get back. Girl Scouts pays off, ya know." Gillian said, laughing.

"Uh huh. Go sit. It'll be up soon." Cal said, grinning.

After Cal was done setting up the tent, him and Foster lied down. Both knowing that they wont be getting any sleep anytime soon.

"Would you rather be stuck under the mistletoe with Loker, or me." Cal asked Gillian.

Gillian sat up, looking over at Cal. " 'Would You Rather', Cal? Really?" Gillian asked, laughing.

"Got a better idea, luv?" Cal asked, grinning.

"You. Can't resist a British accent. Although I could have yesterday when you told me about losing the compass." Gillian said, laughing, yet blushing at her honest answer she had just given him.

Shocked, Cal looked over. He honestly wasn't expecting her to answer the question. Yet she did, truthfully too. "Woman swoon over this accent, luv." Cal said, joking.

"Mhmm. I'm sure the do." Gillian said, quietly laughing and yawning. _I know I sure do. Gillian thought to herself._

_Slowly, both drifted into sleep happily, thinking about their little game they had just played and knowing full well that the line had been crossed. Yet both didn't care at all that it had been crossed. Secretly, each had been waiting for that to happen._

* * *

"Up, Cal! Today's the day that we go home. All thanks to me." Gillian hadn't expected to actually get too far, but secretly, she was proud of herself that she did.

Looking out of the tent, and up at the grey, misty looking sky, Cal groaned. "I'm up, luv. You don't even know how excited I am to sleep in my house. By the way, fancy staying the rest of the holidays with me?"

"I'd love that. Oh and you owe me eggnog. I ran out the morning my heater broke." Gillian said, grinning.

"Ha. Knew there was another reason for coming to my house suddenly." Cal said, laughing. He didn't care what the reason was. He was just happy to spend Christmas with her. He hadn't been this happy, apart from being with Emily, in a long time.

"Very funny, Cal. Let's get going before I change my mind." Gillian teased. Nothing could get her to change her mind about staying with Cal. She had been hoping that he would ask anyway.

"Lead the way, you Girl Scout." Cal smiled.

* * *

"My oh my. That looks an awfully lot like your car!" Gillian laughed, happily running to the side of the car.

"Bloody hell my feet are going to fall off. You actually did it, Foster." Cal joked. He really was exhausted. All he wanted to do was get home and take a long, hot shower.

"Told you. God, that was easy. Too easy." Gillian teased.

Starting the engine, Cal cranked the heat, quietly humming songs on the radio. Three hours later they pulled into a gas station, nearly twenty minutes away from Cal's house.

"Gotta use the bathroom, luv. Be back in a minute." Cal said.

"We're almost at your house, Cal. Can't you wait until we get there?" Gillian said, tiredly.

"Nope. See you in a few." Cal said, grinning.

Walking in and right past the bathrooms, he headed to a specific isle. Reaching over to grab what he came to get, he started walking over to the cashier to pay.

"Eggnog. That'll be $5.84, sir." Said the young dark haired man.

"They ya go. Thanks." Cal said, flashing the young man a smile as he made his way out.

Cal reached the car, and got in, passing the bag over to Gillian, while starting the car.

"Eggnog. So you didn't forget!" grinning much to happily over at Cal.

"You really are a nut when it comes to snacks and goodies, aren't you?" Cal asked, smirking at Gillian who was looking at the eggnog.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm not some four hundred pound woman with all the junk I eat." Gillian said, laughing.

Both laughed, before driving the last twenty minutes to what they thought was heaven after what they had been through.

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Cal yelled. He was more then happy that they had finally gotten back.

"Thank god. I could use a shower so badly. What do you say we both get cleaned up, then watch a movie while we enjoy this amazingly great eggnog?"

"Got it. Just use the spare bedroom to get changed in." Cal called over to Gillian, who was already unlocking the door.

"Thanks, Cal!" Gillian called back.

After both had been cleaned up, Cal walked into the living room, only to find Gillian sitting on the couch, in her pyjamas, with two glasses of eggnog.

"Luv, didn't we put those pyjamas BACK in your drawer before we left on the trip?" Cal asked, smirking.

Blushing, Gillian handed Cal his glass of eggnog. "Yeah we did. I snuck them when you weren't looking. Not like I got a chance to change into them on the trip anyway." Gillian said, laughing.

Cal shook his head, laughing at how well he knew Gillian. He had a feeling she had snuck a few stuff when he left her room.

"So, what are we watching?" Cal said, taking a seat on the couch next to Gillian, and looking over at the T.V. " 'Love Actually'? Seriously? That's a chick flick." Cal said, looking over at Gillian.

"You owe me after the hell I went through on that hike. You have no choice." Gillian said, smirking at Cal, who was taking a sip of his eggnog.

"Oh, Alright. The main guy's British, right? That's why you want to watch this." Cal said, grinning at Gillian.

"Hugh Grant. And yes, that's one of the reasons." Gillian said, laughing at Cal's expression.

Cal rested a hand over Gillian's. "Thanks, luv. For coming, ya know. I really enjoyed this."

Gillian gave his hand a squeeze. "Me too Cal. You know, I'm actually happy my heater broke." Gillian laughed, looking over at Cal.

"Me too, luv." Cal said, smiling.

Both slowly fell asleep, leaning against each other.

* * *

**Review please! Don't mind criticism! :) Only one more chapter left to do, and it should be up soon! Hope you like it!**


End file.
